


My Big Fat Ranger Wedding

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding planning is never easy, but when you have to juggle secret identities, villains, the paparazzi and monster attacks, it makes you wish that you had just eloped</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Fat Ranger Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



Adam really hadn’t intended to propose at that time. True, he’d been carrying around the ring for weeks, even though Tanya had been out on tour. He’d planned all sorts of scenarios - a romantic candlelit dinner at home, a moonlit walk to “their” spot on top of the hill in Angel Grove where they’d gone stargazing for their third date. He’d even briefly considered a public proposal at the Ranger reunion that was the coming up in a week to welcome the Time Force team.  
  
All of his elaborate plans flew out of his mind when Tanya walked through security at the airport and he got to see her in person for the first time in nearly two months. Not caring that (as always) the paparazzi were around, not caring about anything but how badly he needed an answer to the question, he kissed her passionately, and when they broke apart he whispered, “Marry me?”  
  
Tanya kissed him again, and Adam fumbled for the yellow diamond engagement ring and put it on her finger, trying to ignore the flashes from the paparazzi’s cameras and the shouts of questions being thrown at them. All he concentrated on was that she’d accepted.  
  
Tanya’s security had finished rounding up her bags and was trying to keep the paparazzi off them. Adam and Tanya linked arms as they made their way out of the airport.  
  
“You know,” Tanya said, as she looked at the newly-placed ring on her finger. “For someone who hates the press as much as you do, I’m surprised you proposed there.”  
  
It was true. Adam was notoriously camera shy. He’d hated the press when he was a Ranger. He’d even hated having to go on television when he was a Ranger, despite being able to hide behind his helmet.  
  
And then Tanya had started getting famous. Her first single, which dropped only a few months after they had given up their powers, had been a massive hit. Suddenly, not only were they coping with the aftermath of giving up their powers, but finding a newfound fame. Tanya had managed to adjust. Adam initially hadn’t. It had taken the disaster with his broken morpher to put things into perspective. Being with Tanya was worth everything, even if it meant having US Weekly mock his hair on a semi-regular basis. (There was no correlation between that and his decision to cut his hair. None at all.)  
  
As Tanya’s career had taken off, the paparazzi was just something that they had learned to deal with. They hired security, dealt with the occasional guy chasing them down the street, but they had coped. When Adam’s first novel made the New York Times Best Seller list, everything got ramped up to eleven. High school sweethearts who had both gotten famous in unrelated fields was apparently every tabloid’s dream.  
  
Adam  kept a notoriously low profile. His books sold pretty well - fantasy novels that were loosely inspired by some of his own adventures as a Power Ranger - and he accompanied Tanya on the red carpet when he needed to. But it didn’t mean that he was the sort of person who would normally do anything to attract the tabloid’s attention - like propose to Tanya where the paparazzi could see them.  
  
“I just couldn’t wait to ask you any longer,” he shrugged as they made their way into the car, security dropping her bags into the trunk before letting them drive off. “I’d had all these plans, but... I missed you.”  
  
“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said,” Tanya told him.  
  
Her phone rang as they drove off. “Hey, Aisha,” Tanya said. “Yes, we just... did it seriously already make _Access Hollywood_?”  
  
*  
  
“What about this summer?” Adam asked. They had finally settled down in their house, and had their schedules out to try and figure out exactly when they could get married. He’d turned off his cell phone after the third call from one of his former teammates - he really should have waited until after the reunion party. Tommy and Zack were never going to stop mocking him. Tanya, on the other hand, couldn’t turn off her phone, since she not only appeared to be in constant communication with Cassie, Kat, Kim and Aisha, but her agent and manager kept calling.  
  
“I could try and reschedule my tour,” Tanya said doubtfully. “Or at least try and get a day or two off, but we’d have to put off the honeymoon since the dates are already booked.” Her phone rang again, and Adam went back to examining their schedules as Tanya spoke quickly to Ashley.  
  
“Ashley says congratulations, and she wants to design my dress,” Tanya said as she hung up the phone. “She also says Carlos and Rocky are planning your bachelor party, and you looked adorable on the news.”  
  
“Can I just go hide somewhere?” Adam demanded.  
  
“You’re the one who made this public, hon,” Tanya reminded him. “And besides, you know them...” She trailed off and winced.  
  
“That’s the problem, I _do_ know them.”  
  
“Any other ideas for a date?” Tanya asked.  
  
“The only time I see is mid-October,” Adam said. “And... well, that seems fitting? Considering that’s when we got back together after...”  
  
“Mmm,” Tanya said, as she leaned in to kiss him. “That is perfect. And a nice way to celebrate our anniversary.”  
  
“I thought we were counting from when we first got together!” Adam protested.  
  
“One less date for you to have to remember then.” She glanced at her schedule again. “Your book is due in December, right?”  
  
“I’ll just have to go on tour with you, then,” Adam grinned. “I have a laptop. I can work wherever.”  
  
“Wedding planning while on tour. Sounds perfect.”  
  
“And complicated.”  
  
“We can handle it,” Tanya promised.  
  
*  
  
“So we are invited to the wedding, right?” Carlos handed Adam a beer, as he and Chad grabbed a seat next to him. Tanya was in deep discussion with Ashley, Kim and Aisha about wedding dresses, and he’d been absolutely forbidden from going anywhere near them while they were talking.  
  
“Of course,” Adam said. “Why wouldn’t we be?”  
  
“There’s the whole public identity thing,” Chad said dryly.  
  
Adam cursed. “Well... we’ve been using the fact that I was Carlos’s soccer coach to explain how we know each other, and with Ashley designing the dress, that at least gets the rest of your team there.”  
  
“What about the Lost Galaxy team? Zhane called Karone to tell her, and I know that they want to come.”  
  
“Um...” Adam groaned, drawing a blank. “I guess we could try and fake some sort of public introduction to the Lightspeed and Time Force teams, and I happen to come along?”  
  
“There’s no way to do it without it looking fake, and you’re a lousy actor.”  
  
Adam nodded. “Well... I was going to talk to Wes and Eric about helping out with the Silver Guardians part time, that could get them there.”  
  
“What about security?” Chad suggested.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, the wedding is going to be pretty public. How many magazines was your proposal on the cover of?”  
  
“Six, and don’t remind me.”  
  
“So, since the Space team is invited to your wedding, Carlos calls us and asks us to work security. That should help keep the paparazzi out, and maybe keep some villains from attacking.”  
  
Adam’s beer hit the ground. “I didn’t even think of that,” he groaned. “Tommy, Jason!”  
  
The two former Reds (and gold, and green and white) walked over. “What’s up?”  
  
“What are the odds that a villain is going to unreform and attack my wedding?”  
  
“That’s not a word,” Tommy said.  
  
“And you had Hayley write your Master’s thesis, don’t argue with me over the use of the English language when I’m drunk,” Adam retorted.  
  
Jason shrugged. “Your graduation got attacked, and there will be a lot of Rangers there. It might not be an old villain, but something will probably happen.”  
  
“Great, just _great_.”  
  
“At least there will be a few active teams there in case anything goes wrong,” Kelsey said as she came over to join them.  
  
“Why can’t I just have a simple wedding?” Adam demanded again.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have proposed to Tanya in the middle of an airport and just eloped.”  
  
Adam glared at everyone. “With friends like these...” he muttered, grabbing another beer and downing it quickly.  
  
*  
  
“Hi, Tanya?” a woman knocked on the door of Tanya’s dressing room. “I’m Sabrina. I was sent over by your manager, she said you needed some help planning your wedding.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tanya said. “Adam’s on a deadline for his book, so he’s too busy to do anything, and I’ve got rehearsals and I’m super busy. If you could handle the initial stuff - finding restaurants for us to try for the rehearsal dinner and the reception, checking prices and things at bakeries and for flowers, that would make things a lot easier.”  
  
“What about dresses?”  
  
“Ashley Hammond is a friend of ours, she’s volunteered to do my dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Adam is getting a tux from... somewhere. I told him he has to handle that... so you should probably check in to make sure it’s happened.”  
  
“You’re worried that he won’t do it?” Sabrina sounded skeptical. “I understood that he was very good at his job.”  
  
“You haven’t met my fiancé yet, I take it,” Tanya said with a laugh. “Don’t get me wrong, Adam is the greatest guy and he is usually great at getting things done. Unless it involves either public appearances or having to wear a tuxedo.”  
  
“I’ll get right on that,” Sabrina said.  
  
*  
  
“I’m so glad that Victoria hired a wedding planner,” Tanya said over brunch with Aisha the next morning. “At least now I’ll be able to get a few more things done before I leave for the new tour next week.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Aisha demanded, her eyes widening. “She hasn’t done that yet.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“Because she was asking me if I knew anyone - you know, someone that wouldn’t make Adam completely freak out over a stranger in his business all the time.”  
  
“Do I want to know why Victoria is talking to you about this instead of me?” Tanya asked suspiciously.  
  
“Because you know when it comes down to it, I run everything,” Aisha said matter-of-factly.  
  
Tanya shrugged, she really couldn’t argue with that.  
  
“Now, who is this wedding planner?”  
  
“Her name is Sabrina. She’s actually going to meet us in a little while - I figured that since you know what we wanted, maybe she could work with you, and then you would at least make sure that the bridesmaids had the right shade of yellow.”  
  
“Kim and Kat are going to kill you if you put them in yellow,” Aisha warned.  
  
“Tommy has worn three colors, they can wear yellow for one day.”  
  
“I thought that Ranger Rule 23 was that you wore your significant other’s colors? Shouldn’t we be putting the bridesmaids in green and the groomsmen in yellow?”  
  
“Adam vetoed that,” Tanya shrugged. “Something about being afraid that Tommy would take it as an incentive to be a Yellow Ranger next.”  
  
*  
  
“Hi, Tanya,” Sabrina said cheerfully as she walked into the house. “I’ve brought a whole bunch of...” she trailed off as she caught sight of Aisha, who had jumped to her feet.  
  
“You!” they both said simultaneously. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“You two know each other?” Tanya asked.  
  
Aisha scowled. “You know that joke Adam made about villains showing up to ruin the wedding? Meet Scorpina. She tried to ask Adam out once, and then she kidnapped us and tied us to a tree.”  
  
“I would have gotten away with it, if he hadn’t brought you on the date with him. Who does that, anyway?”  
  
“Adam knows better than to date people without my approval,” Aisha said firmly. “And why are you pretending to be a wedding planner, anyway?”  
  
“I was planning on seducing Adam away from her,” Sabrina or Scorpina or whatever her name was said, and Tanya glared at the villainess while taking this as a sign that under no circumstances would Tommy be allowed to wear a Ranger color he didn’t already have.  
  
“And then?” Aisha said coldly, and Scorpina flinched back.  
  
“He was nice to me,” she said. “I’m not evil anymore, the Z-Wave took care of that. I didn’t know what else to do.”  
  
“Well, you’re not planning my wedding anymore,” Tanya said.  
  
“You didn’t sound too concerned about the seducing thing.”  
  
Tanya shrugged. “You tied him to a tree once,” she said. “I think those kind of things tend to stick.”  
  
Her cell phone went off, and she gave Aisha a look.  
  
“I’ll handle it,” Aisha promised. “Go see what Victoria wants.”  
  
*  
  
“So you sent her to Lightspeed Rescue?” Tanya asked Aisha over dinner.  
  
“Yep,” Aisha said proudly. “She does have all sort of tech skills, and she isn’t technically evil anymore.”  
  
“She tied me to a tree once,” Adam reminded them.  
  
“And she was going to seduce you,” Aisha said helpfully.  
  
“No more joking about villains ruining our wedding, okay?”  
  
Adam nodded. “Why does this always happen to me?” he complained. “Nobody else gets hit on by villainesses.”  
  
“Zhane,” Tanya supplied.  
  
“Lucas,” Aisha added.  
  
“Oh, and there was the Trakeena and Damon incident.”  
  
“Well,” Adam said, fairly desperate to change the subject. “We’re still out a wedding planner. Did Scorpina even do any of the things that she said she was going to do?”  
  
“Actually, yes,” Aisha said, pulling out the samples. “And you two should take a look at the floral arrangements. I take it that you’re still planning to ignore Adam’s first color and concentrate on just the green and yellow theme?”  
  
“Hey, Aisha?” Adam said suddenly. He glanced over at Tanya, who nodded. “I know that you’re still pretty busy with law school and your internship, but do you think you could possibly help us out with this?”  
  
“You want me to plan your wedding?”  
  
“Yes,” Tanya said desperately.  
  
“Took you long enough to ask,” Aisha said cheerfully. “See, you should have just asked me in the first place.”  
  
*  
  
As the tour progressed, Aisha managed to book the reception, clearly everyone’s schedules to ensure that all Rangers were able to attend, pick out the invitations, choose flowers and caterers, and basically raid the Rangers assorted collective skills to plan the wedding.  
  
“So,” she said one night after they had flown her in for a tour stop at Blue Bay Harbor. “I’ve got Zack as the DJ, the Silver Guardians and the Lightspeed Rescue team have agreed to provide security, all of the invitations have been sent out, Ernie threatened me with all sorts of horrible things if he wasn’t allowed to provide the wedding cake, and Ashley is doing fabulous things with both your wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Oh, and I’ve been ordained, so I will be performing the ceremony.”  
  
“You don’t mind that I asked Kat to be Maid of Honor, do you?” Tanya said. “I mean, you’ve been doing so much for us, and...”  
  
“And I couldn’t perform the ceremony and be Maid of Honor, that would be completely ridiculous. Don’t worry about it. Oh, and Kim and I are collaborating on your bachelorette party.” She turned to Adam. “I have no idea what Rocky is doing, but whatever idiocy he comes up with isn’t my responsibility, but I will clean up the mess afterwards.”  
  
“Should we invite the new team?” Adam asked.  
  
“We haven’t even met them yet, and it would be a lot of explaining to do. If they end up running into Time Force before the ceremony, we can think about it.”  
  
Adam nodded. “So... what else is on the list?” he asked.  
  
“Honeymoon,” Tanya said firmly. “Did we still want to go to Hawaii?”  
  
“Definitely,” Adam said.  
  
“Right,” Aisha consulted her list. “I’ll book tickets for you and the hotel. Tanya, that means more shopping. Adam, I swear if you don’t do it yourself I will send you to the mall with Kim.”  
  
“I’ll do it, I promise,” Adam said desperately.  
  
“Excellent,” Aisha said. “Now, Tanya, you try these cake samples, while I steal Adam for a minute.”  
  
“My last wedding planner was going to seduce him and tie him to a tree, promise me you won’t,” Tanya said, before turning her attention to the red velvet cake.  
  
“I promise not to seduce him, but I’m making no promises about tying him to a tree,” Aisha called, before dragging Adam out of the room.  
  
“What?” he demanded.  
  
“So you’re going to sing a song to Tanya at the reception,” she informed him.  
  
He stared at her. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but I write. Tanya sings.”  
  
“Uh huh. I was in chorus with you for five years, that excuse really doesn’t work on me. I know you can sing. _You_ know you can sing.”  
  
“I don’t sing,” Adam told her.  
  
“Just like you don’t dance. And don’t think I’ve forgotten how you and Jason got Bulk and Skull to screw with Kat’s ballet.”  
  
Adam winced. “I’ll think about it,” he offered.  
  
She handed him some sheet music. “Start practicing,” she said firmly.  
  
*  
  
“Where is everyone?” Adam said. Rocky had apparently been under some very strict threats from Aisha, so the bachelor party he’d arranged was apparently only going to involve beer, sparring, and tickets to an MMA match. But every single male Ranger was supposed to be there. And there were a lot of people missing.  
  
… All the Reds were missing. Except for Rocky.  
  
“They might have gone on a mission,” Rocky said apologetically.  
  
“I swear that we need to keep all the Reds on a leash,” Adam said. “Where the hell are they?”  
  
“Andros called Tommy earlier,” Rocky explained. “Apparently something is going down with the Machine Empire on the moon. So Tommy decided to call all the Reds so they could go and deal with it.”  
  
“You’re not on the moon,” Adam said.  
  
“Because your wedding is in two days, and you’ve been having panic attacks about Tanya leaving you at the altar.”  
  
Adam’s breath caught.   
  
“Breathe,” Rocky said. “She loves you. She is going to be there for the wedding. Everything will be fine.”  
  
Adam took a minute. “So, basically Jason and Tommy and the others abandoned my bachelor party to go fight monsters on the moon?”  
  
“Pretty much,” Rocky agreed.  
  
“At least nobody has randomly turned evil so far,” Adam grumbled. He glanced at his best friend. “Thank you for not going,” he said.  
  
“What are friends for?” Rocky shrugged.  
  
“Aisha is going to kill them,” Adam said.  
  
“Yep,” Rocky agreed. “I may have called Kim and Trini right after Tommy invited me to the fight. They’ll be back in time for your wedding. Or else.”  
  
*  
  
Tanya was trying not to cry. “Someone leaked all the ceremony details?” she said. “I just wanted to get married. Why are they trying to ruin it?”  
  
“Breathe, sweetie,” Aisha said. “And be careful, you’re starting to mess up your makeup.”  
  
“How can you worry about my makeup now?” Tanya asked. “There are paparazzi all over the hotel. Adam must be freaking out. I just wanted today to be perfect.”  
  
“Careful!” Kat said, and she moved to touch up Tanya’s makeup.  
  
“And it will be,” Aisha promised. “You put me in charge, remember? You really think I didn’t plan for this?”  
  
She pulled out her cell phone. “DECA, has Rocky called yet? Mm-hmm. Okay, give us five minutes.”  
  
“What are you...?”  
  
Whatever she was about to say stopped, as they were suddenly teleported to a very familiar hilltop, where she and Adam had gone stargazing for their third date.  
  
“Everyone should be teleporting in now,” Aisha whispered to her. “This is your wedding present from all of us.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tanya said. She turned, and she saw flashes of light as everyone, even the idiot Red Rangers had teleported in. And before her was Adam, and suddenly nothing else mattered, as she began the walk down the aisle.  
  
Aisha was right. Everything was perfect.


End file.
